


maybe the real treasure was the speedo we bought along the way

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pool Party, Rose and Hux have had enough, they're scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “- Wearing that would actually help, you know.”“Huh” Ben looks up from where he was absentmindedly fondling the speedo in the sale aisle.“I said putting on that monstrosity would most likely get you closer to being with the girl you’ve been in love with since childhood.”“I’m not in love with Rey.” The moment the words leave his mouth Ben knows he’s made a mistake.or“Rey admits to Rose she likes to watch the Olympic swimming team in their speedos. Hux mentions it to Ben when they’re shopping for an upcoming pool party.”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	maybe the real treasure was the speedo we bought along the way

“- Wearing that would actually help, you know.”

“Huh” Ben looks up from where he was absentmindedly fondling the speedo in the sale aisle.

“I said putting on that monstrosity would most likely get you closer to being with the girl you’ve been in love with since childhood.”

“I’m not in love with Rey.” The moment the words leave his mouth, Ben knows he’s made a mistake. One Hux will never let him live down, judging by the shit-eating grin he throws his way. 

Why he considers him his second-best friend, he still does not know to this day. It’s most likely the fact that besides Rey, he’s been the only one who actually bothered to get to know him and didn’t just write him off as a brooding asshole with anger issues. 

“You make it too easy, Ben.” He says, “but you should invest in one of these and show Rey the goods. Sadly, I know for a fact your ears aren’t the only big thing about you” Grimacing, as he most likely remembers the unfortunate incident of when he walked in on Ben changing during senior year. 

They both vowed to never talk about it after a painfully awkward day of avoiding eye contact.

Despite knowing it’s exactly what he wants, Ben cannot resist asking, he never can when Rey is concerned. “And what do you mean by that?”

The smirk Hux has been sporting ever since Ben slipped up earlier gets even broader if such a thing is even possible. “Wouldn’t you like to know, loverboy.”, he says while sauntering down the swimwear aisle.

“Spit it out,” Ben whispers, whilst trying to catch up to the man he’s strongly reconsidering his friendship with.

Clearly pleased to have gotten a rise out of his long time friend, Hux turns around and decides to stop torturing him. “Well, last week Rose told me something interesting, apparently Rey has a type.”

“Oh.” is all Ben is able to mutter. This is where his hopes will be crushed once and for all. He’s never had any delusions about his looks, very early on he realized he would never quite grow into his ears. 

Rey is so far out of his league, which is why he’s made peace with the fact that he can only ever be her friend. Ben is content with that, he is already grateful enough to be in her life, under no circumstances would he want to ruin it. But getting the confirmation that he never had and never will have a chance at winning her love, is not something he was prepared for at 11 am on a Friday, in the middle of an overcrowded Target. 

“Apparently, she likes her men tall, dark, and handsome.” Ben can’t help but look up in surprise. 

“Also in obscene swimwear, but according to a very drunk Rey, her latest obsession has been watching the Olympic swimmers in, and I quote,: “Those indecent speedos that really leave nothing to the imagination.” 

Ben can do nothing but stare at his friend, while he returns his look with raised eyebrows. “Do you see where I’m going with this or do you need a minute to absorb this information?”

Ben can only blink. 

Hux, who has never been known for his patience, sighs and grabs the probably tiniest scrap of fabric available in the store off the rack. “Consider this a favor,” he remarks and starts his brisk walk to the register.

All Ben can do is stumble after his friend.

* * *

Ben met Rey one week after his twelfth birthday, he’s been in love with her from the moment she opened the door and smiled her typical “Rey” smile at him. 

It was Leia who made him aware of the fact that the house next door was finally sold and a girl his age would be moving in with her grandfather. At first, he was not keen to introduce himself since he has always been a shy kid. He had difficulties making friends, which is why he usually resorted to spending his summers reading books alone in his room, much to his parents' chagrin. 

But some strong words and the promise of a new book from Leia made him grab the gift basket his mother had lovingly prepared and braved the sweltering summer heat to walk the short distance between their houses. 

When the girl opened the door, he could do nothing but stare. Unprepared for how pretty he found her, Ben was at a loss for words and could, much to his horror, feel his face and his ears heat up. Clearly flustered, he pushed the basket into her arms and prepared to speed walk home and not show his face outside again until summer break was over.  
But she surprised him by softly giggling and asking for his name. Ben was all too aware of the way his ears were burning, clearly visible to her due to his unfortunate haircut, but she didn’t seem to care. 

That day they sat down on the porch and ate the blueberry muffins Leia prepared with Nana Padmé’s famous recipe, while talking about nothing and everything. They’ve been inseparable ever since.

At first, it was Rey and him against the world, but in High School they befriended Hux and Rose who started dating not long after. 

Not a day goes by, where he isn’t grateful his mother made him introduce himself to the girl next door.

* * *

After loading their shopping bags into Armitage’s Jeep, Ben was finally able to find his bearings. 

“There is no way I can wear this, Hux.”

“Yes, you can. We’re just us four, and Rose and I have been sick of all the pining”, Hux bursts out while buckling his seatbelt.

Ben lets out a defeated sounding breath, “Rey doesn’t feel the same Hux, please let it go.”

“I don’t understand how you can be so smart and so stupid at the same time.” With a sigh his friend turns in his seat. “Look, Ben, you’ve been pining for your best friend for eight years. I’ve seen it first hand for the last five and so has Rose.” Hux takes a deep breath before continuing. “I am more than certain that Rey feels the same, you’re both not good at hiding it. This pool party is your chance and if that means putting on a speedo, you better do it. Looking at her like a lost puppy has not gotten you anywhere, if the last eight years have been any indication.” 

With that, he revs up the engine and starts the drive home. 

The drive to the Organa-Solo house is a quiet one, Ben too lost in his own thoughts to hold a conversation. After pulling into the driveway and unloading the copious amounts of beer both men bought, Ben grumbles his goodbye to his friend and practically sprints up the stairs.  
The speedo nowhere to be seen.

If Armitage Hux lets out a loud laugh and texts his girlfriend that phase one of their plan is in motion, nobody will ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if it's horrible don't tell me
> 
> Based on a reylo_prompts tweet


End file.
